Ski Trip Cut Short
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: I began writing this thinking that in book 5, Hermione was on the ski trip with her parents before Mr. Weasley's attack. As I checked my book for a bit o'research, I realized she never went, but I was having so much fun I kept going. J.K. Rowling's characters.


Hermione Granger sat in the big leather armchair with her feet propped up, sipping hot chocolate in a ski resort outside Grenoble. She had the_ Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_ propped up on her lap, the cover enchanted to look like an old copy of _Jane Eyre_, for the benefit of muggles walking by. Luckily, she'd thought of this before leaving Hogwarts. She was dressed in warm sweatpants and a Weasley jumper of soft purple wool with a large Golden "H" on the front. She rarely felt cozier than when she was in this jumper She'd felt so honored finally having one knit for her, but couldn't help feeling Mrs. Weasley was trying to make up for believing Rita Skeeter's nasty article about her last year. Hermione tried to concentrate on finding new defensive spells to work on in the D.A. but she was somewhat distracted by the soreness in her legs. She'd attempted skiing earlier in the day, and it became clear to her that the sport simply wasn't for her. No surprise there. Hermione could certainly run fast when her life was in danger, but she wouldn't consider herself athletic. Her parents were out on the slopes enjoying themselves, and though she was certainly happy to be here with them in beautiful France, a part of her longed to be with Ron and Harry for the holidays, Ron especially. He'd seemed so disappointed that she wouldn't be spending Christmas at number 12 Grimmauld place with the Weasley family and other Order members. She loved her parents and was happy to spend time with them, but she was disappointed too. She and Ron had always had a special connection and ever since they were both made Gryffindor prefects, they'd gotten to spend a lot of time alone together. They didn't bicker as much this year, and as they patrolled the corridors they had the opportunity to talk without Harry. She had often felt the urge to reach out and grab his hand, but she knew that would be inappropriate. She was fairly certain that Ron returned her feelings. She'd certainly laid hers on the line when she'd told him to ask her out the next time there was dance. And he hadn't denied wanting to ask her to the Yule Ball. But they had chosen to ignore this fight, except when Ron made jealous comments about Viktor. She knew this was what it must be, and partly that made her happy. Not that she'd made him jealous, but that he was a little bit closer to realizing how he felt for her. Saying he disapproved of Krum for being Harry's competitor in the Triwizard Tournament had been a lame excuse, one Hermione saw right through. But Ron still wasn't willing to admit this as a farce. Still, she felt they were making progress. Harry, being so stressed this year had pushed them away from him a bit, and closer to each other. She sighed, unable to concentrate. Her hot chocolate was becoming cold, as were her feet despite the slippers she wore. She wished her parents would come back from the slopes to spend time with her. They'd be sharing a big meal and opening presents soon enough, but Hermione thought if she had to spend time away from Ron, Harry, and the Order during such an important moment in wizarding history, she may as well get to actually be with her parents. That was a bit unfair to them. They hadn't counted on their daughter being so terrible on skis. Her father claimed they'd brought her as a little girl and that she'd adored it, whizzing down hill after hill, but Hermione didn't recall any such thing. She'd always been awful at sports. Her talents lay elsewhere. And as much as she loved her parents, she felt oddly lost in the muggle world, now. Not so much on the long summer holidays, but with a short break like Christmas, she felt like she didn't have time to adjust to the major shift between worlds. These were perilous times in the magical community. A nagging sense that she and her friends were in danger ate away at her, and she hated that she couldn't be with them to know what was going on. Ron had sent a couple of owls already, quite a lot for him, mentioning over and over how hilarious he found skiing. She smiled to think of how her parents had reacted when she'd tried to explain Quidditch to them. Come to think of it, Ron would have laughed heartily at her attempt as well, seeing as how she had a minimal understanding of the magical sport. Pulling her from her thoughts, and back into reality came a screeching sound. She jumped instinctively, and noticed a small owl at the window. It was Pig! Ron's owl. Another letter? She became giddy and her insides tied in knots. Her heart leaped about a million feet in the air, to think that Ron Weasley, the most immature boy she had ever met finally had the sense to write to her once in a while. She discreetly got up and went outside to greet Pigwidgeon. A blast of cold air hit her and a chill ran through her. As good as the Weasley sweater was at keeping Hermione warm, it could not protect her from the chill of the outdoors in winter.

"I'm sorry, Pig, I haven't got anything for you." She said, taking the letter from his leg. He hooted affectionately and seemed to shrug, if owls could shrug. He let her caress his head. Hermione returned to her leather seat before opening the letter. She smiled as she unrolled the parchment, a smile that faded almost instantly.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry to bother you again. I wouldn't if it weren't urgent. I know you're probably having fun skelling with your parents, but there's been an attack...On my dad. He was keeping watch at the ministry for the Order and a giant snake nearly bit his head off. He's at St. Mungo's now and we don't know if he'll make it. I wish you were here. Harry keeps on like it was HIS fault, because, well, you won't like this part, but he saw the whole thing happen in a dream. Bloody Hell, I don't know what's to blame, if Harry hadn't seen him in time, who knows would have happened? I shudder to think about it. as it's already bad enough. I hope I haven't given you too much of a shock, but I could really use a friend. If anyone can talk sense into Harry, it's you. Of course, I know you can't get here for Christmas. I will keep you updated as soon as we know something. Mum's gone crazy. Also, I'll give you your present whenever I see you next. I think you'll like it._

_Ron_

Hermione stared at the parchment in stunned silence. She had to re-read the letter several times before she started to believe it. Arthur Weasley, attacked? He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now he was suffering for it. Her heart broke for Ron and the rest of the family, for what they were experiencing. She pictured Molly crying and sputtering, trying to keep everyone calm while she herself had a breakdown. Mrs. Weasley valued her family more than anything else. Hermione couldn't even imagine how she'd feel if something like that had happened to one of her parents. And that's when she knew she had to go to Ron and comfort him. Because they weren't safe. The Weasley's weren't safe with Voldemort back, nor was her family. The sooner she, Harry, and Ron figured out how defend themselves, along with the rest of the D.A., the better. She wanted to know what was going on with the Order. And Ron and asked for her, specifically, because he needed her. If she wanted him to know that she cared for him, she should go to number 12 and help him. Would her parents be terribly disappointed? She knew they probably felt awful for leaving her at the hotel while they went out and had the time of their lives. They could open presents early and she'd explain that there was something urgent to take care of before the start of second term, something to do with exam material. She wouldn't tell them there was danger. She didn't want to worry them. She was already worried enough and Mr. Weasley's attack had increased that worry ten fold. The situation was worse than she suspected, and that horrible Umbridge woman continued to deny and deny. Her best friend's father, a ministry employee, had now been targeted by Death Eaters, and here the ministry was, trying to solve a problem by ignoring it. She quickly grew so furious she was shaking. Slamming her book shut with a vengeance, she stood and looked around, wishing there was something she could throw.

"That upset with Mr. Rochester?" A waiter asked, clearing her now cold hot chocolate.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, too forcefully.

"Your book..." the young man nodded towards the table, where her school book lay.

"Oh, yes, _Jane Eyre. _No, that's not it. I like Mr. Rochester. Of course, he shouldn't have kept so many secrets from Jane and he has some unusual methods of showing her he cares. But also, Jane just isn't confident. Ultimately, I do think they're right for each other. I think it's a beautiful story."

"My wife adores that book. Says it's her favorite book of all time. I like it fine, but I prefer fantasy, you know... wizards and stuff, good vs. evil," He said. Hermione eyed him warily. "Probably not your cup of tea, I'd imagine."

"Not at the moment," said Hermione. "I'm going to go back to our room, now. My parents should be getting back soon and we're going to open presents."

"An early Christmas?"

"Looks like it," Hermione said. "Thanks."

"Happy Christmas!"

"To you and your wife as well." Hermione grabbed her book and made it halfway up the stairs before she remembered Pigwidgeon was still outside. She ran back down the stairs to the cafe, the waiter still there clearing cups and plates.

"Pardon...do you have a pen, and a piece of paper I can borrow?"

"You again?" the waiter smiled.

"Yes, I'm afraid I've forgotten something," she said. He handed her both a pen and a small piece of paper and she immediately put the pen to paper.

_Ginny,_

_I'm planning to come to London. I'm so sorry about your Dad, I can't stand it. Ron asked me to come, and well, I just have to. I want to be there for him and all of you. I'll help in any way I can. He's going to be alright. I have faith. Don't despair. Dumbledore and the Order will get to the bottom of it. Could you find a way to arrange a portkey for me? I'd like to arrive as soon as possible. Maybe Snuffles could help. Don't tell Ron I'm coming, I want it to surprise him. And don't mention I've broken any rules._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She rolled the small piece of paper up into a scroll and realized she had nothing to tie it with. She pulled the ribbon from her hair and tied it around the letter. Hermione went outside once more, tying the letter around his leg. He hooted softly and nuzzled her.

"That's for Ginny," she said. "See you later, Pig." He pecked her shoulder and swooped away into the sky. She watched him go and smiled, lightly.

"Was that an owl?" the waiter asked.

"Oh, yes, I think so," said Hermione.

"Amazing," he said. "It seemed like it knew you."

"Hmm. I'm good with birds. Goodnight." Hermione climbed the stairs to the suite she shared with her parents, feeling as well as she could considering the circumstances. When she opened the door to their rooms, she found they were back.

"Hi, darling. Where have you been?" her mother asked.

"Just studying downstairs."

"Sorry you didn't enjoy the slopes. We missed you out there," said her father.

"It's fine... Actually. Mum, Dad, I came across some material while I was studying..." she quickly searched her brain for a credible lie, "and it seems I'm a bit behind in my work. There are some books in the library at Hogwarts that I absolutely need to get my hands on first thing. It can't wait. All the really serious students will be there. I really want to spend Christmas with you...but, this is important, and seeing as skiing isn't quite for me, well..."

"We know, sweetheart. Of course we want you to do well on your exams. We fully support you in your studies and obviously it's not work we can help you with," her father said with understanding. Hermione almost felt guilty that he was so understanding.

"Could we open presents tonight, then I can leave in the morning?" she asked.

"How will you travel?" wondered her mother.

"I have ways," she said, truthfully. She hoped Ginny would come through with the portkey.

"Oh, your world is so amazing. We'll never understand it. We're just proud of you."

"Thanks."

"How about some dinner before we open parcels, eh?" Dr. Granger asked.

"Sounds good," said Hermione. She wasn't sure if she was hungry, but she wasn't about to protest. They ordered room service, a rare treat, and then set to opening gifts. Her mother gave her a gorgeous gray scarf with shimmery stripes, a denim jacket, and a book of King Arthur's Tales. From her father, a set of new trainers, and a new watch. She'd given her father his own new watch, and a pair of purple earrings for her mother. She'd also brought them some sweets from Honeydukes, which they were marveling at when she saw Errol, the Weasley family bird outside.

"That was quick," Hermione said, rising. She stepped out onto the balcony, a small piece of fish in her hand leftover from their dinner. Errol dropped a note into her hand and flapped his wings. Hermione gave him the fish and he nearly went mad. She stroked his feathers as she read Ginny's reply.

_Hermione,_

_I know Ron will be thrilled to see you. No new updates here; things are rather tense, but I suppose no news is good news. I wish I could calm Harry, but he's absolutely closing himself off. I've never seen him like this before. We'll visit Dad before long and hopefully we'll all feel better after that. I've arranged a portkey for you. Snuffles was more than happy to help, I knew he would be. Fred and George as well. They needed something mischievous to do in order to take their mind off of Dad's condition. I'm sorry, but we couldn't arrange it until 5pm tomorrow. I know that's later than you like, but it's the best I could do. We'll hold up fine until then. The portkey will be on your hotel balcony, an old tennis racket. It should take you to London, and then I guess you'll have to take the knight bus. I'm sure you know how it works. We'll see you soon. Try not to be too worried. We're staying positive, here. All except Harry, anyway._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione sighed. That _was _a bit later than she wanted, but she had no other choice. She knew she needed to get some sleep. It was getting late, but her mind was racing. Both Ron and Ginny had mentioned that Harry was shutting himself off, not a good sign. She didn't know how to help him, but she'd start by demanding he stop being so stubborn. It had been Ron who'd been set to calm Harry earlier in the year, when he'd grown so rude with them for arguing. Harry had seemed bent on taking his frustrations out on them and now he seemed bent on taking everything out on himself. She kissed her parents goodnight and retired to her room, laying down in the hotel bed, wishing she had a solution. Sleep found her easier than she'd imagined and before she knew it she was waking to see new snow falling from the sky. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 7:00 A.M. She had a pleasant breakfast in the cafe with her parents, she walked outside to enjoy the snow and fresh air, showered, packed her things, did some reading and watched a muggle movie on the telly. Her parents were out on the slopes, so she had to fend for herself for lunch. She simply had some onion soup and some toast. After lunch she began feeling quite antsy. She played a game of solitaire with a deck of cards she found in the hotel room, then made a list of defensive spells she'd like to try in the D.A. She took another walk outside, then listened to a muggle news program on the radio. Her parents returned by 4:00pm so they could say goodbye and wish her "Happy Christmas once again."

"If you see the Weasleys, tell them 'hello' from us. And Harry too. Will he be there?" her mother asked.

"Yes, I think so," said Hermione.

"Tell Ron to tell his dad that even _I_ don't quite understand how a computer works. I have a vague idea or course, but technology is not my strongpoint," Dr. Granger said. He'd always been so kind to take on Arthur's questions about the muggle world. Hermione swallowed hard and hoped she would have the chance to deliver the message.

"I will, Dad," she said. For their remaining time together the Grangers worked on a puzzle of Buckingham Palace that Dr. Granger had received as a gift. Finally, it was time for her to take her portkey. She kissed her parents again and stepped out onto the balcony with her suitcase and saw the tennis racket. It was glowing bright blue, which meant it was time. She realized she was rather nervous. She'd never traveled by portkey alone before, and it wasn't the most pleasant method. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed hold and was on her way. She landed hard in an alley near a pub she knew was close to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Looking around for bus stop, she brushed herself off. The rest of the journey was simple. Stan Shunpike greeted her as she boarded the bus, took her suitcase and she sat in the back and read for the short journey.

"Whats that muggle book?" asked a dark-haired wizard in bright blue robes.

"Oh," Hermione looked at her spell book and smiled. She took her wand out and changed the _Jane Eyre_ cover back to _, Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5. _"I'm actually studying," she said. "I've been with my parents, they're muggles..." she started explaining, before remembering that Voldemort was back and that it might not be the best idea to go touting her blood status. "_Jane Eyre_ is a classic, complicated love story."

"I see," said the wizard. The remainder of the ride was uneventful. She'd made some notes in the margins with pencil with questions to ask Harry later. When she arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, she actually got butterflies in her stomach. She rang the doorbell and heard the wretched voice of Mrs. Black begin to holler. _Here we go..._ she thought, unsure of what she'd find on the other side.

"You made it!" Ginny said, answering the door and pulling her friend into a hug.

"My parents think I'm at Hogwarts," Hermione said with a little shame. "I don't feel great about that, but I didn't want to worry them." Ginny took Hermione's suitcase and they took it to the room where Ginny was staying. They walked up to the room Ron and Harry shared. Ginny knocked, loudly.

"Ron, someone's here to see you," she said, innocently.

"Me? Blimey, hold on..." They heard some shuffling from within and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Hermione!" Ron beamed. "What are you...you're here!" Hermione plunged into his room and threw her arms around his neck.

"You said you needed me, so... I decided to come."

"But weren't you skiling?" Her arms were still around him. Ginny, graciously bowed out into the background and was seated on Ron's bed.

"The slopes were almost too mild for me," Hermione said. "After I'd done them all a few times, I just grew tired of it.."

"You're that good, eh?"

"Oh, very. I had fun, but I thought I could be of service here. I'm so sorry about your Dad."

"He's fine," Ron said. "Thank you. It _does_ mean a lot to me to have you here."

"I thought that was your voice!" Mrs. Weasley said, enthusiastically coming into the room. Hermione released Ron from the hug she still held him in and blushed. Ron's face was pinker than usual too. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice. "Glad to have you here, dear. We didn't think you were coming, but we'll make room. I'll send up some sandwiches." said Mrs. Weasley, lighting a fire in the hearth and squeezing Hermione. She bustled back downstairs.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione. Ron and Ginny exchanged glances.

"He won't talk to us. He's in Buckbeak's room," said Ron.

"He thinks he's been possessed... by You-Know-Who..." Ginny told her.

"What?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Fred and George lent him an extendable ear last night, and he overheard Mad-Eye and Mum, and some other Order members talking. Mad-Eye threw in the possession theory. Said that's obviously why he was able to see Dad's attack," said Ron.

"He thinks it was _his_ fault the snake attacked Dad, because in Harry's vision... in Harry's vision he _was _the snake. But I don't think that's what it is... possession, I mean. Seeing as how I am knowledgeable in the subject of being possessed by You-Know-Who, it doesn't sound like it." said Ginny.

"Did you tell him that?" asked Hermione.

"She tried," Ron said, "several times. But he won't listen. He just ignores her. And me... maybe, seeing as he's not expecting you to be here... maybe you can help."

"I'll try," said Hermione. "You two wait here. I'll go down and see if I can convince him to come have a word." Hermione went down to the hippogriff's room to have a word with Harry. He hoped the others were right, that he would listen to her. But she needed him to confide in Ron as well, and to listen to Ginny if she had advice. Harry seemed so much different this year, but Hermione and Ron were determined to get through to him. They needed him now, more than ever. They all needed each other. They'd never kept secrets from one another, now was hardly the time to start. Hermione reached out to knock on the door. _Here goes nothing_, she thought.

The End


End file.
